


At Your Service

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has begun to fill his time with dwarven maidens who greatly resemble his brother and Fili doesn't dare hope as to what that might mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

As brothers, Fili and Kili have shared a room with no consequence or great issue for many decades. Though there were the occasional tiffs, they always came around to forgiveness with Kili’s arms wrapped snugly around Fili’s waist and apologies on both their lips. Fili can recount the number of times he has come home to a locked door on one hand, but today it seems they are adding to the tally.

For, Fili finds, the door is locked.

Behind that wood, he can hear the faint strains of hushed conversation.

Fili eases closer, pressing his ear up against the door to draw out an answer to all this mystery, his mind circling through the possibilities. Their parents have gone to visit Thorin, leaving them to their lonesome. At 68, Kili is at the delicate age where locked doors ought to carry more import (they are Locked Doors and they are Very Significant), but he’s never shown any inclination to lock Fili out of his life.

Unless…

Unless there is a girl.

Fili can barely pick out the conversation, but he does make out two voices – and one is distinctly higher than the other. Then, the words die down and there are footsteps. They’ve moved closer to the door. Now, they are close enough for Fili to hear.

“… why are you doing this, Kili?”

“Why does everyone keep asking! I want to do this, I want to have intimate relations with you!”

Fili chokes back the amused laugh on his lips, doing his best not to think about how red his brother must be flushing at voicing such words. He never was the best and brightest when it came to seduction. 

Silence, again, then Fili hears the hard weight of someone collapsing onto the bed. 

“Kili,” the woman says gently. “Most people do this the first time with someone they really love.”

“So?” Kili says stubbornly. “Who says I don’t love you?”

“For one, my name is Jona and the name you wished to spell out while you were kissing me was decidedly not mine.” She sounds far less kind now, but Fili cannot blame her. Who would want to be midst of a warm caress only to feel the touch of ice at the name of someone else from your lover’s lips? “Who is it? What’s her name? You hardly got the first syllable out before you tried to distract me with that tongue of yours.”

Fili strains to hear more and leans ever-closer, adjusting his holster to see if he can press his ear flush up against the wood.

This is the moment everything goes silent.

And this is the moment Fili hears the quick strides towards the door. He barely rights himself before he’s standing face to face with Kili, who looks madder than the time Fili had stuck several fish down his trousers. 

“Good afternoon,” Fili greets with charm and cheer, looking over Kili’s shoulder to the lovely dwarf-maiden in their shared room. He performs a sweeping bow, righting himself in time to see Kili rolling his eyes. “Fili, at your service. And you would be?”

The maid is fair with blonde hair braided in three separate trails, meeting in the middle. Her hair is long and voluminous, her sideburns glisten with a hint of silver, and her eyes are very blue. Braided into her hair are gold charms and Fili barely has time to suppress the discontent coursing through him when met with the reality of someone who might take his brother away from him.

Such thoughts are not supposed to be ringing through his head. He’s put those thoughts to rest almost a decade ago when every morning he was alert with the memories of a new dream in which Kili’s hands and mouth were on him, when Kili was _inside_ him…

He shakes those thoughts away and focuses on the beautiful blonde in front of him. 

His jaw feels so tight it might crack as he looks at the braids in her hair and how they mimic his own. He sees all too clearly that he is not the one feeling Kili’s touches, but Kili has certainly turned to what he knows. He knows this – he knows Fili.

“I’m Jona. And I’m going,” she says, draping her shawl tighter around her shoulders and brushing past Fili to leave.

In her wake, Fili lets out a burst of shocked laughter to try and suppress the raging despair trying to consume him at the thought of losing Kili to someone else. “Kili!” he says, clapping a hand on his shoulder and giving him a wink. “So, what’s this about you having a crush on someone? You haven’t told me about that and you tell me everything,” he says, offended that he doesn’t already know the ins and outs of this particular girl.

It may break his heart to know about her, but if she makes Kili happy, then Fili will be happy.

That’s how this works.

Kili turns and slouches forward, clearly in a bad mood. “Fine, I’m sorry I interrupted your ‘intimate relations’,” Fili says, drawing out the words. Kili gives an aggravated sound akin to howling and Fili resolutely does not reach down to adjust himself when that sound affects him more than it should. “Kili,” Fili coaxes, reaching over and winding his fingers through Kili’s dark hair, paying little mind to how he allows his thumb to linger over the warmth of Kili’s neck.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kili says heatedly. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Fili hangs his weapons at the door, his fur-lined coat hung up carefully, and while he takes apart the remainder of his outfit, he watches the way Kili sits on the edge of his bed in nothing more than a pair of long pants and his thin shirt, gripping the edge of it as if he will find some kind of escape. 

“Tell me,” Fili says, kicking off his boots and collapsing on the bed beside Kili, draping his arm around his shoulders to see if his fingers can find their way to their home, seeking out that warmth once more. He scratches behind Kili’s ear, which has always had the side-effect of getting Kili to lean closer to Fili and to let out a delighted moan. “Kili,” he teases. “Tell me or I’ll coax it out of you.”

There’s a brief moment where Kili turns to Fili and there is a _considerate_ look on his face, like he’s debating saying _yes_ and seeing what Fili will do to him.

“It’s nothing. Go away,” Kili says, pushing at Fili’s shoulders.

Fili does leave it alone for a whole two weeks. 

And then it comes back to him when Thorin comes around to their door. “Your brother is making a fuss at the tavern. He’s deep into his drinks.” Fili glances up from where he’s sharpening his blades and tries to interpret his Uncle’s words and expression. He narrows his eyes and thinks that the furrow in his Uncle’s forehead means ‘go get him before I whip the both of you into obedience’. 

“Right. So,” Fili draws out the word. “I’ll…go get him?”

Thorin grunts. Fili takes that to mean his actions are acceptable. 

It takes him three tries, but inevitably he finds Kili. The bartender doesn’t look very pleased with him and neither does the rest of the tavern, but given that Kili is in the middle of a rousing song – and that Kili has never had the strongest solo voice – Fili doesn’t have to seek too far for an answer. 

“Fili!” Kili brightens. “Look! Look, it’s Fili!” Kili says, grabbing the bartender by the collar. “Look, there. There he is, there’s the sun! There’s the gold,” he blabbers. “Fili,” Kili sings out joyfully and reaches out for him with both arms outstretched the same as when they were young dwarflings and Kili was too far away from Fili for his liking. Kili stumbles off his stool and right into Fili’s arms.

Fili laughs warmly, wrapping his arms snugly around Kili. “What’s the matter with you? I heard you’re being a public nuisance. Uncle Thorin’s sent me to fetch you, which means I’m never going to hear the end of the terrible influence I am on you.”

“You’re not,” Kili slurs. “You’re not, you’re not an influence in me.”

“In you?”

“On me,” Kili says, blinking. “You’re never on me, though,” he says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Fili,” he sighs sadly. “Are we going home now?”

“We’re going home where you are going to sleep this off and I’m going to pay the nice bartender so he’ll let us come back next week,” Fili says, unwinding Kili from his arms so that he can do precisely as he’s said. Freed of several of his gold coins, he returns to where Kili is waiting for him at the door with a forlorn look upon his face. “Stop looking at me like that, you’ll break my heart,” Fili sighs, wrapping his arms around Kili’s waist to keep him vertical.

Kili gives a soft whine and brushes his nose against the underside of Fili’s jaw. “You only look at me like that when I’m doing something stupid.”

“Look at you like what?” Fili asks, giving Kili a fond smile. 

“That,” Kili says sadly. “When you look like you want me the way I want you.”

In the halls of Ered Luin, Fili’s heart _stops_.

“Kili?” Fili stammers out. 

He doesn’t even realize it, but they’ve stopped moving. 

“Kili, what did you say?” he demands.

Kili rubs at his eyes. “I’m drunk. I’m sorry,” he says plaintively. “I’ll pay you back for what you spent tonight. I’m sorry, Fili, don’t be mad at me?”

“I could never be mad at you,” Fili swears, ruffling Kili’s hair as he forces himself to start walking again and to forget Kili’s words. “Come along, young Prince. Your throne awaits.”

“Ours,” Kili corrects. “I can’t be king until you’re gone and I don’t ever want that to happen.”

“From clumsy to maudlin,” Fili says fondly. “I hardly want to know what comes next.”

Kili flashes a daring grin at him. “I can give you a hint,” he says and pinches Fili’s bottom through the thick leather of his trousers. 

At this rate, they’re never going to get back to their room. Fili grabs Kili by the shoulders and hauls him around until he’s looking his brother straight in the eye. “Enough!” Fili barks. “What is the matter with you? You must have dipped your cup in something stronger than ale, you’re acting ridiculous!”

“I’m not!” Kili replies, as charged as Fili feels – the tension thrumming through his body. “I’m not acting any differently, but you’re finally noticing! It’s like you were completely blind,” Kili accuses, as if he wants his words to be as sharp as the knives Fili practices with. “Do you know how maddening it is to love someone who barely even looks at you?”

Fili tries to keep his hands on Kili, but he’s too eager to get away. Disgruntled, Kili pushes away and storms off in the direction of home with Fili trailing behind, cursing after his brother in turn with shouting at him to stop. 

It’s only when they reach that shared bedroom that Kili does stop by virtue of having nowhere left to run. Fili locks the door behind them to eliminate Kili’s one way of escape. 

He stands guard for several minutes as he watches Kili drunkenly fumble around the room, tripping on bedsheets and his own feet as he tries to pry his clothing off. It’s only when he gets trapped with his shirt in his face that Fili takes pity on him and moves forward to help him out of his cloth prison. “I’m not blind,” Fili protests. “But how can you ask me to notice something I have been trying to ignore for years and years?”

Kili stares at him with such wonder that Fili thinks that his heart may break simply to look on it.

“Fili,” Kili murmurs reverently as he cups Fili’s cheek. 

Whatever romantic notion Fili might have held in mind for this moment vanishes when Kili, unblinking, exhales and keels over sideways until he rather loudly hits the ground. Fili barely manages to keep Kili’s head from smacking against hard stone, but he does. Cupping his brother’s head in his hands, he sighs and settles in for a long night on the floor.

In the morning, the cries of crows outside the mountains wake Kili with a sharp start. Fili has been drowsing lightly, but the instant Kili moves, he is alert. 

“My head,” Kili complains.

“You deserve it,” Fili says before he can help himself. “You owe me three gold coins for what you drank last night.” _And several explanations_ , he thinks to himself, but chooses not to try his luck just yet. “Up you go. Food and a bit of a bath will tend to your aches.” He maneuvers Kili like a puppet, managing to escort him to the door of the baths before he turns away. 

He dare not tempt fate. He’s hardly that strong.

An hour later, Kili resembles the living once more. He hovers by his clothing, only half dressed. He’s staring at the remainder of his things like it’s a muddle of portents that will tell a story once he unravels them well enough. “Fili…”

“Yes?”

“Did I say anything horrible last night?”

_No. Yes. If only you’d repeat it._ Fili struggles with the voice inside his head demanding that he tell the truth. What good will it do? They are still brothers and what Fili feels should not be permitted to see the light of day.

“No,” he lies.

“Fee,” Kili says sharply. “Don’t lie to me.”

Kili always could tell.

“You think I’ve been ignoring you. And you love me,” Fili says, closing his eyes tightly. “And you think I don’t return that love, but you’re so very wrong. What I feel for you, Kili, is as vast as Erebor’s treasures. But, can’t you see? It’s exactly that reason I cannot permit it out. I’ll hoard it, hoard it tight and bury it away.”

“Why?” Kili demands. “I want you,” he says stubbornly. “I can’t even look for distraction without seeking out your form. No maid is attractive to me unless she braids her hair like yours or has a beard the same length. Every time I try and drink your face away, Uncle Thorin sends you after me like my shadow. You _torment_ me and I want you. If you want me, it’s so very simple!” he pronounces with a bright smile. “We’ll be together. Fili and Kili. Always.”

He makes it sound so perfect and so easy.

“And what of everyone else?” Fili asks tiredly, feeling exhausted as he gives in and lets himself sag against Kili, pressing the weight of the last ten years worth of wanting against Kili’s shoulder. “We are heirs of Durin.”

“Then let us answer to no one,” Kili challenges. “Fili. Fili, look at me,” Kili begs. 

And how could Fili ever resist?

He eases back and looks at Kili, who has stepped back to perform a noble bow. “I am at your service, always.” There is no stopping Fili from taking hold of what he wants with a possessive and desperate kiss, closing his eyes tightly as his fingers come up to frame Kili’s face to hoard his perfect treasure. He pours every ounce of longing and desperation and relief into this kiss and though Kili’s head may pound and their room may be in a state of disarray, Fili proceeds to while the lazy hours of the morning exploring Kili’s body with his mouth and making marks to map out the claim on him.

“It was your name,” Kili murmurs, hours later, when they are catching their breath. At Fili’s confusion, Kili possessively tightens his grip. “With Jona. She touched me and I barely stopped myself saying your name. From certain angles, I could pretend it was you.”

“You need not pretend a second longer,” Fili assures, straddling Kili as he toys with the mussed hair. “In fact, I truly would prefer if you didn’t. You’re mine.”

And Kili shines, bright as the sun, and smiles so perfectly that Fili falls in love all over again.

“Fili and Kili. Never parted,” Kili swears.

*

In Rivendell, Kili can’t seem to take his eyes off of Fili no matter how hard he tries. 

It’s not as if this is completely new. For the past few years, they’ve become inseparable. No longer Fili, no longer Kili, they are Fili and Kili, together, the same and never apart. Fili waits until dinner is ended to cuff his brother by the neck and drag him off to the side. “Is there a problem?”

“You keep staring at that elf,” Kili accuses. 

Possession seems to be contagious, for even though Fili has been fully his for over nine years, Kili finds that he cannot abide the thought of anyone else having what has always been his. Fili rolls his eyes and gives Kili a dubious look. “You’re crazy.”

“I am not, you keep giving him looks.”

“Because he looks so much like you,” Fili murmurs sharply, whispering the words into Kili’s ear so as not to arouse the attention of the others, “and has filled me with thoughts of what it would be like if there _were_ two of you to tend to my every need.”

Kili does his best not to redden, but seeing as Bofur and Nori have begun to give him strange looks, he doesn’t think he’s succeeded. 

“You all right there, Kili?” Bofur asks with a sly grin. “Only, you look as if you’ve stolen a sunset and stuffed it in your cheeks.”

“I’m not hungry. I mean,” he corrects himself, shooting anxious looks to the party while trying not to look to Fili (overconfident, smug, _gorgeous_ golden bastard) and lets his attention land on Bilbo who is a safe venture and likely not to poke fun at him. “I’m tired. I’m going to get some rest before we continue our journey.”

He overhears Fili making his excuses to the table not long after he leaves and before long, Fili makes his presence known at Kili’s side. 

Fili reaches around and slides his hand over Kili’s behind, giving a very deliberate pinch that sends Kili reeling. He vaguely remembers a drunken night and doing the very same to Fili, so he supposes he’s had that coming for a long while. “Two of me, hm?” Kili remarks. 

Fili brushes the hair from off of Kili’s forehead so he can lay a chaste kiss there, a promise of more to come. “Honestly, I barely know how to handle one of you. Two would be the death of me.”

“Then let’s see how much damage only one of me can do,” Kili says, pointedly ignoring Fili’s muttered ‘enough, I’m sure’ as he takes them back to the room that is theirs and theirs alone, where they can shut the world out and lose themselves to each other.


End file.
